lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/April 16, 2007
April 16th, 2007 Running Length: 27:07 Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse rehash and prehash as well as some other upcoming goodies. Actor M.C. Gainey ("Tom") reveals his past connection to Carlton Cuse. Interview with M.C. Gainey * "M.C." stands for "Mike Connor", the first Mississippi governor of Irish descent. * He (as the character) didn't know until halfway through the second season that his beard was fake! * He believes Tom is more socially awkward than he is. * He was the naked man running down the street in Sideways. * Getting killed in Lost is "no big deal" because "you come back 10 times anyway!" Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof rehash * Juliet is undercover for Ben, and is "up to no good". * The submarine is named . It was named after the video game which some of the writers apparently play. * They said it was possible that Rachel may not have been sick. That Ben could have faked the information. But they also indicated that while Ben was often accused of lying, it usually turned out that he told the truth. The only example of him lying they could come up with is the Henry Gale impersonation. Prehash of * Its a Desmond-centric episode. We'll be seeing some more of Desmond's premonitions, probably focusing on Charlie's possible demise * Something "very momentous" is going to happen in this episode * We're getting back to the "pregnant women" story, specifically with Sun, in Fan Questions * Is Locke's brother alive? Is he somebody we know, like Ben? When will we learn more about him? The game Mousetrap is in the Others' rec room, and Locke said he used to like to play it with his brother. ** Locke has a foster brother, and he is probably still alive. But he is not somebody we already know. And we will not be finding out more about him. *the question there is a one minute laughing fit * Does the "mud scene" with Kate and Juliet mean anything, or is it just for "the meaningless fun of television?" ** There was originally a plan for another scene with mud, but they had a better idea about how to pull off the Monster's scene, hitting the fence and so on. However, they had already shot a scene in which the two were muddy near to the end of the episode, so, for continuity, they had the two fall in the mud. * I don't understand the significance of to anything. What relation did it have to the principal story line? ** When Nikki and Paulo were introduced, there was a plan for their story. But with all of the backlash against them, the producers felt they "owed it to the fans" to show what that plan was. The characters are dead, though. * Did we all miss something major in the Pilot episode? Any mystery, or clue? ** No. We know almost all of the answers to the mysteries proposed: Sawyer's letter, , the Monster, Locke's secret, the French transmission, the polar bears, to some degree. The only thing that hasn't been solved, really, is Charlie's line: "Guys, where are we?" * Why wasn't the Monster able to hop the fence? ** Smoke Monsters can't jump. ** The Sonic Barrier was built by the Dharma Initiative, and was discovered to repel it. ** The Monster was "taking pictures" of Juliet and Mr. Eko; it can get vertical (see: Mr. Eko's death), but can't detach itself completely from the ground, and might need a hole to go under it. ** Carlton hints that we may see the story of the DHARMA Initiative "in their heydey", discovering the Monster, and repelling it with the fence. ** He specifically hints that there will be a DHARMA Initiative flashback in the third season. It possible deals with them repelling the Monster. ** They said the Monster looked like it was taking pictures of Juliet. At the same time they mentioned something about it being vaguely similar to the Monster "reading" Eko. * Is the Lost video game coming out? ** Yes, on Xbox 360, PS3, and PC. It is made by UbiSoft. Next week * Commentary on , prehash Running gags * "Damon, my beloved..."; Carlton always reads what Kris writes * Referring to each other in different "person" (3rd person, 2nd person) * Hashing, re-hashing, pre-hashing, double-pre-hashing * Carlton not being able to read fan questions... "they're just too funny".... * The Zombie Season (Season 7) * Ice skating vacations